The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety named ‘MURANO’, which was the result of a controlled cross performed in 2004 between the proprietary unpatented selection of Consorzio Italiano Vivaisti named ‘R6R1-26’ and a proprietary unpatented selection of Consorzio Italiano Vivaisti named ‘A030-12’.
The progeny was first asexually propagated by stolons in S. Giuseppe di Comacchio Ferrara, Italy, in 2005.
The ‘MURANO’ variety was tested over the next several years in different European areas with high chill conditions. The tests started in 2006 and continued until 2011.